Organization and Dolls?
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Its Demyx's birthday and he wants to go to the mall...but what will he buy for his birthday?
1. Shopping

**A/N**

**When letters are italic then that means the person is thinking.**

**--**

"No, I'm not going..."

"Aww common Axel..." Demyx wined

"No "Axel repeated once more

"But its my birthday, but I want you , Roxas and Zexion to go with me!! Pleeeease??" Demyx made the puppy dog eyes.

Axel sighed, _how can anyone resist that face?_ "Fine, whatever "

Demyx squealed loudly " Yay!! Now I'm going to go get Roxas and Zexy, I'll be back, don't leave. " Then Demyx portaled out before Axel could speak.

_'Dang it, that Demyx always gets me to go somewhere when I don't want to.'_ Axel thought to himself

Demyx portaled in along with Roxas and Zexion. Zexion,like always looked less then amused at Demyx's cheeriness , and Roxas well...He's just always looks emoish like Zexion. Unlike Zexion, Roxas can lose it and get a big aggressive. Zexion gets mad but doesn't really take action but when he does, make sure theres never a book around cause he'll hit you with it, one time he lost it and accidentally hit the Superior. That, I say, didn't turn out well. Well anyway Demyx wanted to go shopping for his birthday and some how persuaded Roxas , Zexion and Axel to go along. Then portaled to the mall.

" So Demyx, have a place in mind? " Roxas asked

Demyx thought for a second "No, not really. " Demyx looked at Zexion who was currently reading some sort of book. Demyx walked over to Zexion.

" Zexion. " Demyx said suddenly

Zexion looked up from his book " Yes? "

" Zexion " Demyx took the book out of his hand and held it up" This is a book. "

Axel smirked " Wow, what a genius. "

Demyx glared at Axel then looked back at Zexion " Zexion if you read this the whole time I swear I'll wet every single page till its soaked and stuck togeather. "

" Then I will kill you with the wet book " Zexion glared. Demyx sweatdropped and took a step back.

" How about I portal it back to you're room. "

" Then I shall follow it. " Demyx sighed and tossed the book back to Zexion

" Whatever...lets go somewhere. "

They went around the mall looking at stuff. The stopped at a game store and played for a couple of hours. They played Guitar Hero the most. Zexion, of course, didn't do very well, he quit in the middle of the game .Well Demyx was in dead last, while Axel and Roxas tied for first.Demyx wasn't to happy to say the least. So they all left and headed down the mall.

" I like my Sitar better anyways, I don't like guitars... " Demyx said

Axel laughed " Well ya just gotta practice, right Zexion?"

Zexion didn't smile " Theres no mathematical sequence to the circumferences of the - "

Roxas covered Zexions mouth " Just admit that it to hard for you. "

Zexion pushed his hand away " No I can do it, I just don't want to. "

Axel , Roxas and Demyx didn't look at Zexion and said in unison " Suuuuuuure. "

Well they stopped by many stores and looked around. They all bought sunglasses, but Demyx said he was going to buy Zexion his and was a surprise. Axel, Roxas and Zexion waited outside for Demyx to come out. When Demyx did he was giggling.

" Zexion, you have to promise wear these all day. "

Zexion didn't like the sound of this. " I need to see them first. "

"New-p, you have to promise to wear 'em "

Zexion decided there was no point in arguing " Ok, fine, I promise. Now let me see them. "

Demyx giggled and showed them to Zexion.

" Holy...Demyx I'm not wearing those. "

Demyx smirked " You promised. "

Zexion looked at the sun glasses, the rims were in the shape of books and they were rainbow colored. Zexion sighed and put them on " Happy? "

Demyx nodded and smiled "Birthday!! " Then walked forward. Zexion heard Axel and Roxas snicker. Zexion glared at them and then they rushed off towards Demyx.

A/N: Reviews are lovely :D


	2. Dolls

Well Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Zexion walked around and just for Zexion and looked at books. They met four girls and talked to them for a while got their numbers, read and then departed. Zexion, of course, bought a book and they all left. They were walking down the mall when Demyx suddenly stopped. Axel bumped into Demyx then Roxas into Axel and Zexion into Roxas. The four fell down, Demyx stood up and walked towards what he saw. Axel got up and brushed himself off. " Demyx what the - " Axel stopped as he noticed Demyx wasn't there. He was walking into a toy store. Everyone obviously figured out why all this happened and followed Demyx. Well they found Demyx looked at action figures and games. Well they found Namine so Demyx and Namine went away and talked for a while. Axel and the others decided to wait outside the store for Demyx. When he came out he had many bags with him, and as did Namine.

Axel was the first one to speak " Demyx, what did you buy? Everything? "

Demyx laughed "No I didn't buy everything silly. I'll show you when we get to the castle. "

Well they stopped for a bite to eat at Burger King and then left for The Castle.

**-- At the Castle --**

Well Xemnas was gone for the day.He had 'plans' for that evening. So everyone got to do whatever they wanted. As for Demyx, he was playing with his toy.

No one knew what it was cause no one cared to know. It was obviously something stupid.

Axel walked by the TV / arcade room when he heard talking and laughing, he heard Namines voice also. Axel heard a lot of laughing, he peaked in and saw Namine and Demyx...playing with...Dolls, Barbies to be exact. Demyx and Namine had a 3 huge Barbie doll houses with furniture set up. Demyx happened to look over and see Axel. Demyx smiled

" Hi Axel! Come on in! " Axel hesitated in but Demyx was telling him to come in so he did. " Come on Axel, play with us. " Demyx protested

Axel hesitated " Uh " He looked at the dolls " No thanks..."

Demyx frowned " Fine, I bought a doll that looks like you so you can play. Its a replica but, I guess I will then. "

Axel watched for some time while Namine and Demyx played. So after he saw Demyx do something that changed his mind.

Well the house was a replica of The Castle That Never Was, and they had all thirteen replica dolls of the Organization, plus Namine. They also had Sora, Riku, Kairi ect...( Pretty much all of the Kingdom Hearts people you can think of. ) Well they had a battle with Axel and Sora Well Demyx was playing Axel and Namine playing Sora. Well apparently when they were play fighting Axel didn't like how he was doing it...

Axel stood up " Demyx..that's not how you do it. " Demyx looked up at Axel, smiled and handed him the doll and the three of them played. Well Eventually added Roxas, then Xigbar. They came in to play video games when they saw The three playing with the dolls, but they got into it when they saw the replicas of them.

**-- Couple hours later --**

" Ok, lets get 'em " The Saix doll said to the group. " We'll surround him while he's down and then tear him apart!! " The rest of the dolls agreed and went off on the plan. Well update so far everyone in the Organization was playing there doll, of course except for Xemnas, who's unprotected doll layed on the floor ready to be attacked. ( Each doll is played by his or her own character like, Demyx plays Doll Demyx and Axel plays Doll Axel and so on)

Well first the Doll Axel snuck behind the couch and waited, and everyone else hid to. Then Saix suddenly said " Go!! " Then all the dolls jumped on Xemnas and started attacking him.

The real Demyx laughed " We would get in trouble for actually doing this. "

Xaldin who was beside of him, laughed also " Ya we would be in a lot of trouble. " Well while they were attacking the Xemnas doll the real Xemnas was coming up to the door.

" Ok Xemnas " he said to himself " Theres going to be a big mess...ready...go!" He opened the door to find the Castle spotless. He was very surprised. He would usually come in and find a huge mess, plus its Demyx's birthday._ 'Hey...maybe , they all went out and are making a mess somewhere else!! Wow what a happy day for me.Hey, I hear laughing...I guess they are here. '_

**_-- Back in the room _--**

Demyx doll leaped to Xemnas doll and hit him with his Sitar repeatedly. Everyone was hitting the Xemnas doll and laughing. When suddenly the door opened, everyone turned around to see Xemnas standing there looking very much perplexed. Xemnas looked down to see everyone having a doll that looked exactly like them and a replica Castle of The Castle That Never Was. Xemnas looked around and found a doll that looked like him laying on he floor with people around it and everyones weapons were pointing at the Xemnas doll. Xemnas glared at them " What are you doing? " He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Demyx sweatdropped and picked up the Xemnas doll,handed it to Xemnas and smiled. " Playing dolls" Xemnas took the beat up looking doll looked at it and them at everyone else. He frowned and walked away " You guys are so immature. " Then closed the door and left. Well everyone noticed that he took the doll with him and looked out the door. Xemnas was sitting in a chair with a cloth in his hand and was cleaning off the doll and fixing it up. Everyone snickered and went back to playing.

**The End**

**A/N;**

**Thanks for reading my story, reviews are lovely :D**


End file.
